Random Oddities
by nehimasgift
Summary: Oneshots of Hermione and someone or any other pairings I may write
1. Hello!

Hello all and welcome to Random Oddities!

(Steps on stage and makes a microphone magically appear)

So this is going to be **another** collection of any other one-shots that I'll write about. Meaning that it'll involve whatever pairing I plan to write but mostly **Hermione** and **someone else**! Who that person may be will depend on what my plot bunny hits me with :)

So that means you can **love** or **hate** the **pairings** but that **doesn't matter** because if you **don't like them** then please be courteous and don't flame. It will just be ignored.

This will contain all of the one-shots that are **under 2000 words!** If my one-shot has **more than 2000 words **OR** there's a possibility of a sequel** then it won't be found here.

**ALL** of the one-shots here will be **stand-alone** and won't flow, so don't expect it to be a multi-chapter fic.

As for the one-shots I already have posted, I won't rearrange them to be in here. It's from **this fic** on that they will be found here.

Does that make sense? If not, then feel free to ask me questions : )

Thank you :D


	2. Lovers and Friends

**Title:** Lovers and Friends  
**Summary:** Why did he ever let her go?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Warning:** AU and a one or two swears :P  
**Author's Note:** For **inell** :) Hopefully I did it right Oh and it's un-beta.

* * *

They didn't know how long it would be until everyone else noticed they were missing but he hoped that it would be soon. It wasn't that he hated the person across the room but it didn't mean he could tolerate him for long either. He couldn't help but feel a bit wary of the man. At one point, that same man had the one person he wanted the most, until they made a split. It was amicable according to both parties but deep down he knew that they hadn't parted for the sake of just friendship. No, the man must've done something to make it harder for him to gain her trust and eventually her love.

At first he had wanted to confront her about the break up but found that if he did, she would become wary of him as well. Whatever happened was only meant for them and not him or anyone else for that matter. He knew it was wrong when he felt so much happiness at their break up but what else could he feel? There were twinges of other feelings, of course, but his happiness overrode the others that he paid no attention to them. He had planned everything carefully down to the last day of when he thought it would be appropriate to approach her about going past the point of friendship.

It had started out as a few talks at family parties and dinners that soon became full blown conversations and playful arguments within a small group of friends. When he finally figured it was time to ask her out officially, he told her to take her time in answering and that if she had any problems to just address him. Those were the most painful and agonizing five days of his life.

Jumping and slightly twitching at the sound of Floo or owl made him all the more agitated and hopeless, until she showed up at the Green Peaks' Dragon Reserve in Ireland where he had been working (and still was). She had scared him so much that he fell into a pile of dragon dung. She didn't laugh nor did she comment on anything other than help him up before giving him a simple 'yes'. Sadly all of that anticipation made him faint at her answer (to which she still won't let him forget).

Throughout the three years that they were dating, he would feel guilty every time she told him about visiting the international seeker. She didn't hide the fact that they were friends and while she told him about her friendship, he couldn't help but feel angry and jealous. When he had proposed to her and she told him of her intention on inviting the seeker to their wedding, he blew his top. The argument escalated until she left the room. He didn't realize the mess he had made until Ginny came at him with seven Howlers at work, five hexes, and booby traps for his flat. That and the fact that she hadn't come back to see him the following days scared the shit out of him.

Lifting his head just slightly, Charlie watched the man and felt nothing except for a twinge of pity. Pity for the man who lost everything in just one person.

* * *

It took everything he had to restrain himself from blaming the built, stocky man before him. As much as he hates him, he couldn't very well go up to him and beat the crap out of him.

Why did he ever let her go?

Why didn't he chase after her like he had planned to?

Was he so stupid as to believe that she would come running back?

No. She was too proud and strong for that. As a Gryffindor and after a year of dates, he knew better than to think she would _ever_ run back to any man that has cheated on her. He was surprised though when she came to him right after that night and calmly told him that she would like to 'formally severe any romantic ties with him in an effort to salvage, and hopefully, maintain what little friendship and respect she had left for him'. Those were her exact words that would haunt him the following months as he brooded in his manor with nothing more than past love notes and crumpled up letters of a future that would never happen. Of a dream he once thought was in his reach.

It wasn't until a year later after the break up that she started to date again. When he found out who it was, he didn't know if he wanted to kill her lover or kidnap and make her listen to his apologies. When she started to send friendly letters again, he all but refused a couple of letters out of politeness. The biggest blow came to him when she came to personally invite him to her wedding. Oh they had a long talk about the past and there were awkward silences but he figured that if she was happy, he knew what he would have to do. He had to let go. Bury any odd feelings left. Keep enough distance between them without breaking his restraints.

In the end, he couldn't bring himself to burn her things, her letters, her love. He still needed it with him somehow. It comforted him when she wasn't there. He was close to her but not like Harry or Ron or even her husband but just enough to be invited every so often and spend time with her. Slowly though, even if he hadn't wanted to realize it, his intimate love for her became familial, brotherly even. He wasn't selfish as to wish them ill but he couldn't help but wonder 'what if'?

Faintly hearing the voices, Viktor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hermione," he whispered inaudibly.

It was right but it was too late.


	3. Lucky

**Title:** Lucky  
**Pairings:** Guess :)  
**Summary:** He doesn't mind being invisible.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Warning:** Odd pairing and it's a drabble :P

* * *

He doesn't mind being invisible. It just means that he can have time to study when they're not around. He doesn't mind being the accomplice either. It means that he gets credit for what he took part in. Lee also doesn't mind that he seemed to be second best to the twins because in reality he has what he wants.

He may not have a Ministry job but at least he loves working with the twins. He may miss being a commentator at Hogwarts but at least Professor McGonagall has invited him back... even if she didn't want to.

Hearing the shop bell ring, he turned his head and smiled as Hermione Granger walked in. Calling out to the twins that he was on break, they walked out of the shop hand in hand.

Feeling his heart flutter when she smiled at him shyly, Lee Jordan felt very fortunate and very lucky.


	4. His Girls

**Title:** His Girls  
**Pairings:** Mystery :)  
**Summary:** Shielding his eyes, he watched as mother and daughter played in the water.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Warning:** None

* * *

The weather had been horrible the last few days adding onto their frustration. Working in the heat of summer didn't do well for either of them as she was born with a slightly shorter fuse than him. Hearing the splashing of the waves, he sat up a bit to watch the shoreline. Sure there were other people there but it didn't take long until his eyes honed in on his girls.

It's been a long month of all work and no play, which irritated both of them to no end. Not to mention that it meant that they were always too tired to play with little Jean. Shifting, he went from lying down to sitting on their enlarged beach towel. Shielding his eyes, he watched as mother and daughter played in the water. Jean was just like her with the same honey brown hair that was only mildly bushy thanks to his genes. Even Jean's smile curled the same way her mother's did. The way her heart-shaped face had a sprinkle of faint freckles across her cheekbones or how he could tell that she was just going to be as short as her... unless she had inherited his genes then she'll be taller.

He continued to watch as their hair began to soak in the water before being plastered to their face. Catching his wife's brown eyes, he could feel her happiness as she mouthed the words 'I love you' before their little four year old splashed her mother with her chubby little hands. He could hear Jean's light giggles mingle with her soft laughter while feeling his own lips curl in amusement.

She was beautiful out there playing with Jean, making little fish impressions that their little girl loves so much. His chuckles soon caught both of their attention and as Jean ran up to him on her little legs, he knew that she was going to be just as lovely as her mother.

"Dadee!"

Getting up, he caught Jean just as she tried to launch herself at him. Swirling her around like an airplane, he was granted with another round of fresh giggles while she stood and watched the scene. She loved how he was so attentive even as he always came home tired. He always had time to spare for them and even as she had taken to working part-time, she loved how he would tuck Jean into bed while she slept wherever she ended up. She shivered just slightly as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She was puzzled for a bit before finding Jean looking through the duffle bag.

As she looked up at them, Jean's green eyes sparkled as her parents smiled at her lovingly.


	5. Midsummer's Night

**Title:** Midsummer's Night  
**Summary:** It was one of those nights that she found rather amusing.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** None because it's original by me :)  
**Warning:** Original and un-beta  
**Author's Note:** For **15minuteficlets** and **koalathebear** Random Scribble Challenge: moonstruck madness... I decided to make a split :P

**Extra note:** Right, this is an **original fic** and since doesn't have a category (at least I think) for originals, I'll just stick it here but if you want you can imagine the nameless girl is Hermione. All I'm saying is **the disclaimer is what it says**. It's an original fic like I intended and wrote it to be so the girl is whoever you imagine it to be. Okay? Good :)

* * *

It was one of those nights that she found rather amusing. It was a night for couples to take a stroll and share secret smiles and looks. Where lovestruck teens went on their first dates and found out if it would work out. A night where husbands and wives shared a romantic dinner under the cloudless skies. One of those nights that reminded her of Romeo wooing Juliet through the window with promises of endless love and climbing up as if trying to rescue her. 

But it wasn't just a night for lovers, it was also a night for fun and joy. Kids and adults both enjoyed a fun time at the carnival down the street and the shops stayed open for friends to hang out and spend time together. Occassionally there would be a rowdy group but they only joking and calmed down as soon as the owner told them too. Besides a night interrupted by the police was the last thing they wanted to happen.

The skies were clear, the moon full, and the stars shining bright against the blue-black canvas. Looking up, it was the perfect midsummer's night with just the right temperature. The streets were full of life and the people were enjoying each others company, catching up during the night where the day had flash them by.

_Moonstruck madness_ she had dubbed it.

When the moon was full and the skies are clear there was no telling what would happen around here.


	6. Just Between Us

**Title:** Just Between Us  
**Pairings:** Dean/Hermione  
**Summary:** He went behind Hermione's back.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Author's Note:** Written for **mandyjg

* * *

**

"Hermione?"

"No."

"Can't I-"

"No."

"But it's jus-"

"Did you not just listen to what I said?"

"So it's a yes?"

"Do you want to sleep at Harry and Ron's tonight?"

"Aw, come on Hermione! You're almost there anyways."

"I said _no_ Dean and that's final!"

Three days later, Dean did something not many husbands would do to their pregnant wives. Something that proved he had rightfully belonged in Gryffindor... He went behind Hermione's back.

"Well?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. Now tell me."

_Your funeral,_ she thought and sighed before saying, "Congratulations, you're having a baby boy."

"Yes!"


	7. Sounds Crazy, Right?

**Title:** Sounds Crazy, Right?  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione  
**Summary:** For all he knew, she could've been one of them.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Author's Note:** Written for **idrialneume

* * *

**

It was one of those things he never wanted to admit when they were younger but looking back, he realized how foolish he was and still is. Sitting in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, he could only see her back but knew it was Hermione from the bushy hair. The way she was scolding with her hands on her hip but what could she expect from a group of guys. For all he knew, she could've been one of them. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous but even he knew that she was a beauty all in her own right.

He imagined what it would've been like if he had only approached her and pushed aside all of his prejudices. All right, so he would still think she was dirt but she had a sharp tongue and the intelligence to match her fiery spirit. He respected her on many levels and thought of the possibility if she was just one of those 'once in a lifetime chance' kind of deal. Draco knew he had been staring for too long, the moment she turned around and caught his eyes. However, he was rewarded with her smile of acknowledgement before Potter caught her attention again. He was sure he wasn't in love but then again something told him he was wrong. Sounds crazy, right?


	8. Mistake No 2

**Title:** Mistake #2  
**Pairings:** Ron/Gabrielle  
**Summary:** _If only, if only,_ he thought.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Author's Note:** Written for **kaliaclyde

* * *

**

There she was in all of her glory. Her beautiful blonde hair bundled up in a neat bun, her powder blue dress in tip-top shape. Merlin, she was breath-taking and it took a lot for Ron to not run. Taking his eyes away from her, he watched as Bill and Fleur finish their first dance with love in their eyes. _If only, if only,_ he thought. Oh sure, Harry and Hermione told him he had a chance with Gabrielle but would she really like him after that stunt during the Tournament? He had been so close to asking her to the Yule Ball but froze and said Fleur's name instead of Gabrielle's. Ron reddened at the memory in embarrassment before seeing Harry gather his courage and ask Hermione for a dance.

Not wanting to be left behind, Ron gathered his courage as well and walked in long strides across the floor to where Gabrielle was talking to her sister and new brother-in-law. He almost ran again when Gabrielle looked at him with a kind smile. _For Circe's sake! You're not fighting Voldemort anymore! Just bloody ask her to dance! One dance,_ his heart screamed. Walking the last steps and looking at her with determined eyes, "Would you like to dance Fleur?"

_Bugger._


	9. Never Know Till You Try

**Title:** Never Know Till You Try  
**Pairings:** Neville/Luna  
**Summary:** Their kitchen was relatively clean except for the dinner that was boiling and the food Luna was preparing.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Author's Note:** Written for **mscd84

* * *

**

Right, he can do this. Nothing to it really. Just walk up to her and ask how her day went, you know ease into it. _Remember Neville, the key is to start off normal, compliment her a few times, and then lay it on her._ Harry's word of advice rang in his ears as Neville stepped out of the Floo and called out her name. "Luna? Luna!" Hearing a muffled response from their kitchen, he followed her voice and peeked in. Their kitchen was relatively clean except for the dinner that was boiling and the food Luna was preparing.

"Neville!" Luna said before leaving her post and hugging him.

"Evening love. How was your day?" he asked nervously.

"Oh it was fine. Hermione came to visit me again today. She made us some pie, cherry I think."

"Really? That's nice of her. Did you see the healer today?"

"Oh yes. Healer Hopkins says that the baby was doing fine and thinks that I should rest a bit more to save energy..."

"Good, good."

Phase one complete, now for step two.

"That smells wonderful Luna, is it a new recipe?"

"I'm not going to quit the Quibbler before my third trimes-"

"But what about you and the baby?! What if you overwork yourself and collapse somewhere? Then what?!"

"Now Neville I'm only two months along, not eight. I'm just going to work until my third trimester or until I can't see my own feet. Do I make myself clear?"

Even as she said that in the same light, flowing tone she always had, there was just something about the way she held the knife or how her eyes glinted that made Neville shake his head 'yes'. Harry wasn't kidding when he said a pregnant woman was scary.


	10. Orange & Cinnamon

**Title:** Orange & Cinnamon  
**Pairings:** Ron/Luna  
**Summary:** Orange or cinnamon.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Author's Note:** Written for **lionille

* * *

**

Ron was never sure what he loved better. Orange or cinnamon. Orange had basically ruled his life for the past 20 years, something that had stayed with him throughout childhood to pay homage towards his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannon. It was the color that decorated his room, the one that could clearly discribe his rather... rambuncous personality.

Then there was cinnamon. Sweet and homey, it gave him a warm feeling of belonging. It was something he could distinctly smell, something that could take him home, to where she was making dinner. It was her scent that led him home, to their home. Holding his wife close as she slept, Ron could smell a light cinnamon fragrance that reminded him how alike she and the spice was. Stubborn and hard when they wanted to be, yet sweet and dreamy when they had the chance.

Feeling Luna snuggle closer, Ron decided that cinnamon was the winner. Taking another deep breath, he knew why he chose cinnamon over oranges. His future over his past. Her love over a childhood memory. It was because she was his anchor, his home, his love, his life.


	11. Visions

**Title:** Visions  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Luna  
**Summary:** Maybe he was humoring her or maybe not.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Author's Note:** Written for **mscd84

* * *

**

"Did you know that if you see a Snidget it's good luck?"

Startled, the Hufflepuff alumnus turned away from the ice cream shop's window and looked up. He should've known that the dreamy-like voice could only belong to one Luna Lovegood. Even after a few years and a few conversations, it's strange how he could recognize and pick out her voice anywhere.

"Really? Well I might have to go to prison if I want to see one then won't I?"

Shaking her head, she took the empty seat across from Cedric and stared at him, "Just because they're protected doesn't mean they're not seen. They can fly anywhere they please, just not be caught."

"Oh."

"But did you know that the day you see a snidget is the day you find your true love?"

"Hm, never heard that one before."

"It's true. My mother saw one and my father saw one. The snidget they saw led them to each other."

He was a little more than intrigued right now; maybe he was humoring her or maybe not. "I'm guessing that you saw one."

Luna smiled fondly at him before getting up and pointing out the window. Following her finger and even in the dim grey clouds, Cedric could see that speck of gold flying in the air, unnoticed by anyone below. Turning around, he was about to refute but was caught when Luna kissed him on the cheek and left without another word.


	12. It's Like Quidditch

**Title:** It's Like Quidditch  
**Pairings:** Lee/Hermione  
**Summary:** Lee wasn't really the kind of person who had a 'right' answer.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Author's Note:** The idea belongs to my wittle cousin who just asked the very same question three days ago xD

* * *

_Ah, now this is how a day should be,_ Lee thought as the sun rose high and given that it was a Sunday, he also had a day off. The house was relatively quiet except for a few scurries of feet here and there, but sitting in _his_ chair tipped back with the Daily Prophet and his coffee was just perfect.

"Daddy, how did Joey come out of Mummy?"

Startled, Lee screamed before falling backwards... lucky for him there was a cushioning charm. Getting up, he righted the chair before looking down on his right and spotting his daughter.

"Daddy?" she asked with curiosity.

Ah, little Camille sounded just like her mother except she wasn't as persistent nor was she crabby this early in the morning. Camille was his little princess all right with his thick black hair and winning smile but shining brown eyes just shouted 'Hermione!' to him. Thanks to Lee and Hermione, their daughter's skin was a nice mocha color with faint freckles on the bridge of her nose.

Feeling her tug on his pajamas Lee snapped his attention back onto Camille, "Oh right... um, what'd you say again?"

"I say, how did Joey come out of Mummy?"

Lee's mouth formed a small 'o' and looked rather nervous. Who can blame him though when a four-year-old was asking that infamous question? _Merlin, she's only four!_ "Well you see... didn't you ask Mummy?"

Camille shook her little head 'no' before continuing, "Mummy was takin' care of Joey and says to ask you."

"Oh," was all he managed to say before scratching his head. Lee wasn't really the kind of person who had a 'right' answer. At least for something like the birds and the bees, he didn't. Picking her up, he placed her on his lap before looking around for an escape. The answered dawned on him when he saw the Prophet and cleared his voice.

"Well you see, it's like this Cammy. It's just like Quidditch. Joey is like a Quaffle, Daddy is the Chaser, and Mummy is the Keeper. So wh-"

"What about me?"

"Erm... you're the...you're... you... you're just watching the game."

"Like when you took me and Mummy to work?"

"Yeah, just like that. Anyways, so when Daddy has a Quaffle I try to get it through Mummy's... hoops because if I don't then Joey can't be born see?"

Scrunching up her face, "I don't get it. If Daddy don't get the Quaffle through the hoop then why is Joey here?"

"Well I got Joey through the hoop didn't I? So that's why Joey is here tod-"

"But you play Quidditch all the time with Un-kie Fred and George so why aren't there lots and lots of Joey."

"Because it has to be a special game between Mummy and Daddy and nobody else."

"But you just said I was watching the ga-"

"_Between_ Mummy and Daddy, so that means you can't watch. Okay?"

"Oh... okay."

"That's my girl." Ruffling her hair, Lee put her down and watched her disappear behind the kitchen door. Picking up the paper, Lee continued to read about the England v. Ireland match he had commentated for. _I am not biased,_ he thought before a yell came from the other room.

"LEE JORDAN! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DID YOU TELL CAMMY?!"


	13. Ethereal

**Title:** Ethereal  
**Pairings:** Tom/Hermione  
**Summary:** She didn't need this right now.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Author's Note:** #1 :: For Sam (kaliaclyde) because she's luffly  
#2 :: The last word was deliberate.

**Author's Note#2:**Yeah, it's been awhile since I last updated but hopefully, I'll be able to get a few more written

* * *

He was beautiful and he was handsome. The way his dark hair and features made his pale skin glow was just ethereal. Without knowing it, she had reached up and lightly traced his features. That strong, aristocratic nose... his darkly expressive eyes that hid so much and yet said all that she needed to know. How his lips were set in a dull, lazy smile that made her heart flutter while mocking her from afar. "Bastard," she muttered before turning away. She didn't need this right now. No, what she needed was to find her way back to the library and study like the good student she was. Try as she might though, she couldn't turn away completely. The pull was too strong for her to forget; the kind that pulled at the heart and mind as a gentle reminder of what she was missing. Not on her own accord, she stood on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before running out of the room. If only she had looked back, Hermione would've seen Tom eerily smiling at her retreating back mouthing the words 'Mine' from behind the Mirror of Desire. 


	14. Faster than a Speeding Bullet

**Title:** Faster than a Speeding Bullet  
**Pairings:** Hermione/Draco  
**Summary:** He stopped mid-sentence as a blur of color followed by a giggle ran across the hallway in front of him.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Author's Note:** For **papayacrazy** b/c she's awesome

* * *

"Bloody, bleeding hell. Where did h-"

He stopped mid-sentence as a blur of color followed by a giggle ran across the hallway in front of him. Wasting no time, he motivated his tired legs to follow after the brat. Lectured to since the boy's birth, and before that since his daughter's birth, Hermione had always _specifically_ told him that giving kids more than the recommended amount of sugared food would have them 'going faster than a speeding bullet'. Hearing those words, he groaned out loud as he imagined his wife standing in front of him with that know-it-all smile. That air of mockery had the effect of making him feel unfit to be a father sometimes, let alone even thought about being in the presence of a child.

"EEEEEAAYYYYAAAAHHHH!!"

The sudden scream broke him out of his thoughts and with good timing too. If he had still been in la-la land, Draco would have found himself running into one of his father's old prized vase (not that he'd care if it was broken, it was hideous after all). "Alright, come out, come out wherever you are..." Another resounding batch of giggles came from his left side and following it, he grinned rather gleefully before stalking up to the boy and snatched him into the air.

"Gotcha! Now let's get out of mummy's clothes okay?"

The boy only giggled once more as he squirmed in his father's arm. Sitting down, he held the three-year old at an awkward angle as Draco managed to successfully take off the heels. Just when hat came off he heard a cough from behind. "Mummy!" the boy squealed before squirming even harder. Flailing his arms and leg, he managed to kick Draco in the face before racing to over to Hermione.

Rubbing his sore nose, Draco scowled when Hermione easily picked up their son and cooed for him to settle down. In the moment of pain, he loved and envied the way his wife could so easily handle their child. He watched as she slowly peeled away her skirt (which the boy had claimed was 'easy-breezy') and her unbuttoned blouse. Every so often, she would nod her head as the boy tried to recount his adventure with 'Dada' and all the 'icee creamie Dada gives'.

"So Dada gave you ice cream did he?" she asked a little loudly.

"Yesh."

"Kiss arse," he muttered as the boy curled up into Hermione's arms.

Glaring, "I told you so," she said in passing before going upstairs with their sleepy son.

If anything, Draco's scowl only deepened but softened when he received a slight kiss on the left cheek. "Love you Daddy."

"At least one of you do," he said with a smile before scooping up his five year old daughter and followed Hermione upstairs.


End file.
